Who Am I?
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year... What’s going on?
1. Storm part I

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm jut using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

* * *

**Chapter One**- 'Storm!' Part I

It was raining.

Sheets of hail bombarded the beach with a chilling gale on the rampage. A deep rumble hummed across the sky as the clouds rolled closer. The waves crashed onto the unsuspecting sands and rocked the rickety pier to the old wood's limits. Tall palm trees were bent horizontal in the violent winds and roof tops were ripped from their tethers on the houses of Destiny Islands.

A tornado was coming and all that could be nailed down was left behind as the people of Destiny Islands ran for cover and shelter. Pulling large carts after them or holding on to pets and small children and dragging them to their hurried destination.

Riku, a small boy only 6yrs old, scanned the debris stricken square for a friendly face; his parent's had disappeared in the panicked crowd a while ago and now he was on his own and scared. The winds picked up and stung his piercing sky-grey eyes as he peered through the sand-clogged winds. Suddenly a crash exploded in his ears and a shrilling scream followed seconds later. His watering eyes widened as he recognised who had screamed.

He ran down the small short co-joining road to a small house at the bottom. But the house no longer looked like it had done that morning. The windows were all smashed and half a boat was sticking out of the roof. He took a few steps forward then realised that the rest of the boat was inside the house. He quickly ran up to the front door which was hanging off the hinges and stepped inside.

With his heart beating faster than he had ever recalled he crouched at the bottom of the crumbling stairs catching his breath. He heard a whimper as the sounds of outside died down somewhat. He followed the small sound up the stairs but when he got to the top he was lost. The winds shrieked louder from the hole above his head and the whimpers could not be heard clearly.

"Hello?" he called out wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. Cries from behind made him spin round and head for the last room on the left in the hallway. He opened the door that was miraculously still attached to the wall and peeped inside. There trapped under a pink wardrobe was his friend Kairi. Her red hair clung to her sweaty face as she sobbed and called out for her mom but there was no sign of either of her parents anywhere.

"Kairi, hang on!" he yelled and moved into the room, jumping large shards of glass and debris. He jumped over a large hole in the floor and caught hold of her hand. She looked up to him with wide eyes; tears steaks marked her flawless cheeks. He looked back onto those deep blue eyes and hushed her quiet sobs. He let go of her hand and moved to inspect the wardrobe. It wasn't big but for a boy his size it would be heavy and difficult to move. Nevertheless he stood with his legs shoulder width apart and placed his hands under one corner.

"Kairi, when I lift you have to move out ok?" he called out above the roaring winds. At first he didn't think she'd heard him but a few seconds later she called back with a quivering voice;

"Ok, please hurry!" he needed no more push. He hefted the huge unit upwards in his small hands and strained to keep it up long enough for Kairi to crawl out from underneath it. She squirmed free and stood on shaky legs. Riku dropped the wardrobe on the floor with a thud and moved to her side. He took her shoulders in his hands and asked if she was alright. She nodded, but held onto his hand as a bolt of lightening shot across the sky. She was only shaken as the wardrobe had protected her from anything else that may have caused her damage. But the storm was still raging outside and they still had no shelter.

Riku turned to gaze out of the broken windows and tried to think of somewhere they could shelter in. as he gazed out he noticed a small light on the horizon. He stared at it trying to work out what it was; it flickered and dimmed then grew brighter the dimmed again and flickered. It looked like the flame on a candle but before he could finish that thought another hit him; that was Sora's house over there! And the flickering must mean it was on…

Without warning Kairi was dragged out of the house and into the hazardous winds outside, she tried to wriggle out of Riku's grasp but he held her tight and kept her running. She trusted Riku to keep her safe but this was too scary. It seemed like they had been running forever until she felt Riku slowdown. Then a massive heat wave hit her and she looked up for the source of the heat.

Her eyes widened and tears began to make fresh tracks down her cheeks. Sora's house was on fire.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the roaring winds forgotten, the rampaging rain of no importance, the crashing and flashing sky ignored as both children watched the home of a goof friend burn, taking with it the lives of those who had been taking shelter inside.

Until a small whimper caught Riku's attention just as Kairi's had. He turned to the left and peered through the hail he'd grow accustomed to now. At first he didn't see it but at a second glance he saw a small huddle underneath a large boulder where a small cave had been formed. It shook and shivered all alone. He slowly moved closer to the small bundle taking Kairi with him who was too upset to deny his actions.

Riku suddenly cried out as he recognised the small bundle.

"Sora!" he ran over to the boy and hugged him 'til he turned blue. Kairi shot back into reality and gasped as she caught sight of Sora's soaked form. She jumped up and hugged him too but he seemed too upset to return it as vigorously.

"Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked struggling to stay put as the winds picked up even more. The small boy just cried harder and held onto Riku as though his life depended on it. But at that point the winds finally pushed Riku over and he finally grasped a hold of the situation; the storm was getting worse and they still had no shelter, add to that he noticed that they must be the only ones left outside; there was no sounds of human activity anywhere…they were on their own.

He quickly picked Sora up off the floor and helped his stand while reaching for Kairi who was hunched up beside him. He dragged them into the forest and hoped the winds wouldn't affect them as much in here. But the tornado was getting a little too close to the island.

Riku found a sturdy looking tree and quickly set Sora and Kairi near to it. He undid his belt and looped it around a low branch. He then pulled Kairi close to the belt and looped it around her waist so she was secured to the tree. He then went to Sora but he had already caught on and was fumbling with securing his own belt to another branch. Riku took a hold of the branch that was holding Kairi tightly and tightened one of his random blue strap that was part of the design on his shirt and secured it to the branch and held his breath.

He didn't know how long it took but they were soon gripping the tree with a desperation unknown to any of them. Their feet were lifted from the ground and the roar of the winds intensified to maximum.

The tree rocked and shook but held still Kairi held tightly and glanced at Riku who was doing the same with his eyes shut. She then glanced over to Sora who was hovering 3ft from the ground but secured to the tree. It looked almost comical but then she noticed one small detail that sent her heart to the pit of her stomach; his belt was coming undone.

She tried to scream out, to warn Riku, to get Sora's attention but the winds were too loud. Her shouts fell into the roars of the tornado and away from the ears she so desperately tried to reach. Her eyes widened in fear as the belt buckle slid down a bit and Sora went with it. She prayed to every god she knew, that Sora would be ok, and that this tornado would end soon. It seemed to tease her adrenaline ducts as the belt buckle slipped and slid further and further to the end of its tether.

Then it happened.

Kairi screamed out as Sora's belt gave way to the howling gales around them. She watched, in slow motion, as Sora was pulled up into the hurricane and away from the safety of the tree. His eyes locked with hers in the split second it took for him to disappear into the winds from hell, and they were wide with terror. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed sadly in the direction she last saw her friend.

"Sora…"


	2. Storm part II

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm jut using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

* * *

**Chapter Two**- 'Storm!' Part II

Lightening lit up the sky as dark clouds rolled in from the west. Rain spitted and spluttered down in small torrents and the wind howled outside the windows. The candles in the palace flickered in unseen breezes from under the door ways and a cold chill blew into every room.

Fires blazed in their fireplaces keeping the breezes at bay and a warm attitude through out the enchanted castle. Maids chattered animatedly as usual and the residents of the castle were still as busy as they would have been. Everyone was hard at work with little time left for fun…

"No, no, no, put that streamer up there, by the chandelier. You, dear, put the punch over by the cake; I want everyone to see it when the party begins!" Lady Daisy's voice echoed as maids and butlers helped her arrange Her Royal Majesty's surprise birthday party. "This must be the best looking surprise birthday known to the universe! There is no room for mistakes!" she called out bossily. "Oh I do love party's." she exclaimed as she looked around approvingly at the room.

The large dome room that was normally a crystal white marble décor with deep red rugs was now a colourful array of streamers and garlands with tables and tables of food from all across the universe. She smiled contentedly and waddled out of the room to find someone to show off her decorating skills to.

* * *

King Mickey however was feverishly trying to find away of keeping his determined wife from going back to the palace so early.

"But it's only a light drizzle dear." He said trying to pull her back, but failing as she pulled her arm form his grasp and walked on with a regal stubborn streak.

"Light? I'm sorry Mickey but it's my birthday and I don't want to catch a cold on my birthday. I'm going home." She said and walked on through the fields, she kept going on strong and all King Mickey could do was try and keep up with her, mumbling tiny excuses as to why she can't go back yet. He watched her bobbing along in front and tried to run but he kept tripping on his kingly cape. Then he tripped on something that was on the ground. It was quite dark and he didn't see what it was but it felt soft and a tad heavy.

"Mickey, what are you doing down the-" Queen Minnie asked but stopped when she saw what it was her husband had tripped on. "Oh my! The poor dear!" she exclaimed and picked the small boy up. "He's so small! And drenched!" she cried out and held the unconscious shivering boy close. King Mickey stood and peered at the small boy. He had a small bump on his head and cuts and bruises all over his tiny body. Mickey instantly took off his cape and wrapped the small boy in it. All thoughts of the party and deterring his wife from the castle vanished as he carried the small boy back to his home.

* * *

"They're coming!" A tall lanky dog cried in panic. All eyes turned to the door and the tall dog who was darting this way and that in a blind panic.

"They can't be! We haven't finished decorating!" Lady Daisy gasped. "Quickly now! They'll be here any minute!" the grand hall was now a blur of rushing maids and butlers, Lady Daisy was shrieking away trying to make everything look nice, whilst everyone else was trying to find a hiding spot.

"I have no place to hide!" a small black haired girl shrieked. She looked around in a panic. Until Donald, the Royal court Wizard, grabbed her hand muttering to himself and hid her behind a long tapestry. "Thanks Donald!" she cried as he turned as ran off to hide behind a pillar. She peered out from the tapestry and made sure everyone was hiding but then she noticed Squall (Leon) just standing in the middle of the room.

"Squall move your big fat butt and hide! They'll be here any second!" she yelled. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave a scowl before walking to the door and standing behind it; effectively hidden without hiding. Yuffie, the black haired girl, hid back behind her tapestry and thought to herself 'why didn't I think of that?'

Click.

The door!

Silence…

Suddenly someone blew all the candles out and everyone held their breath.

Step, step, step…

They drew closer…

Step, step, step…

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

The island was a shambles. Not one house remained unscathed. Trees were uprooted, and carts and boats were smashed to unrecognisable shards of wood. Riku looked around at the devastation but he didn't see the damage, he didn't see the chaos or the survivors mourning over their lost homes and friends. He was looking for Sora.

Kairi clung to his left arm crying uncontrollably as she replayed the horrific scene of her friend disappearing into the tornado.

"If he's alive he'd have gone home, to find his parents." Riku said more to himself than anyone else. He refused to believe Sora was dead, best friends can't die, especially not Sora. He ran with Kairi right behind him, to Sora's burnt down house. But Sora wasn't there.

He ran to Kairi's broken home, but still there was no Sora. He ran to his home only to find it in rubble…and still no Sora. He ran to all the favourite places they'd picked out but Sora just wasn't anywhere. Riku didn't understand.

Wide eyed and trembling, he sat under their favourite tree and let the tears fall. It had finally hit him; his best friend in the whole entire world…was gone. He was all alone now. He pulled Kairi close and cried out loud.

"Sora…"

* * *

Queen Minnie jumped out of her skin and nearly ran back out the door, until she realised who had scared her. A small smile crept onto her lips as the surprise party began to gather round her.

"So this is why we couldn't come back early?" she asked King Mickey as he watched her happy face turn to his. Then she remembered the small boy and immediately hushed everyone. "Sh! You'll wake him!" she hissed, and instantly everyone hushed and peered at the small boy in King Mickey's arms.

"Who is it?" Goofy, the tall lanky dog asked. The small boy gave a small adorable sneeze in his sleep and Queen Minnie took out her handkerchief and gave the small nose a quick wipe.

"We don't know, Mickey here found him in the fields while we were coming home. We couldn't just leave him there all alone, he'd have died." Queen Minnie said.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Yuffie squealed and bounced closer to get a better look at the small boy.

"Get back Yuffie, you'll scare him." Leon muttered as he too came over to inspect the boy. "He needs rest and a warm dry bed." He diagnosed and walked away uninterested.

"Since when did he become the doctor?" she moaned as she followed King Mickey and Queen Minnie to the guest bedrooms.

They walked into a large room with a glowing fire in the fire place. There was a huge king size four poster bed to the right and large cathedral shaped windows opposite. The curtains were drawn against the storm outside. Everyone was ushered outside as Queen Minnie and King Mickey took personal care of the boy.

Minnie undid the small shirt and red overalls that were sopping wet and dressed the sleeping boy in a pair of silk pyjamas that were slightly too big for him. Mickey fetched the first aid kit and patched the bump on his head up. It would've been easier to just heal it but head wounds were tricky and could cause some damage so instead they cleaned the small wound and bandaged it up.

Minnie looked down at the small boy who unconsciously snuggled into the over large bed sheets. She smiled in a motherly way.

"You know, I've always wanted a little boy." She said. King Mickey sighed.

"Don't get too attached dear, he may wake up and want to go home. He's not ours." He warned as he packed the first aid kit back up.

"I know dear, I just…oh I don't know anymore." She sighed and followed her husband out of the room. She ordered for two guards to stay by the door and to summon her if the boy woke up. Then, arm in arm, the rulers of the land walked back to the party downstairs.


	3. Strangers

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm jut using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

**Short I know but I'm going to Malta tomorrow and I wanted to put this up before I go so you'd have something to read.**

**Thank you to my first 3 reviewers and the advice is appreciated but I'm not allowed to answer reviews personally now due to a new rule on ff. net's rule list that keeps growing by the minute! **

**Thanks again guys!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**- Strangers

"Your highness, the boy has awoken." A tall handsome guard informed the Queen as she swayed to the music. She instantly stopped and dragged her husband with her to the boy's chambers. She walked slowly into the room and found to her delight, the small boy sat up on the large bed; but he was crying. She slowly knelt down at the end of his bed. He looked up at her with the most brilliant ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hello dear, what's the matter?" she asked in a soft voice. He stared at her with one eyes whilst he rubbed the other one sleepily. He made a quick glance around the room before answering;

"I hurt." He said quietly. Minnie smiled softly, he was a brave little boy to talk to a stranger he'd never seen before. She scooted closer and looked over to his bump.

"I'll fix it for you if you'd like." She said, "But first can you tell me your name?" she asked. He seemed to struggle with this question.

"It's…my name is…" he tried again but he couldn't remember his name, or anything for that matter. He began to get scared and fresh tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"Sh, its ok, we'll find out ok?" Minnie said pulling the boy close and hugging him reassuringly. The boy gripped her close and hugged her with a silent ferocity. After a moment she pulled away and took a look at his bump. "This may tickle ok?" she said still smiling. He nodded hesitantly and she held her hand over the small bump; a green mist surrounded her hand and the bump. Within seconds it was gone and the boy was no longer crying.

He reached up to where the bandage was and felt the newly healed wound. His eyes lit up with wonder and surprise as he inspected the new wonder. Minnie smiled adoringly at him but a glint of metal around the boy's neck caught her attention as he did this. It was then that she remembered the strange necklace the boy had around his neck. She noticed it now, poking out of the over large pyjamas he was wearing.

"May I see your pretty necklace?" she asked and held her hand out expectantly. The boy looked at her then his necklace and then to her hand, and as though just realising what she wanted he tugged the necklace out of the large pyjamas and showed her though he kept it around his neck.

She turned it over in her hands and found an engraved word on the back. _Sora. _She thought long and hard on that word but she couldn't understand what it could mean.

"Sora." A voice read from over her shoulder, making her jump slightly. King Mickey had stood back to watch the child and his wife interact with one another and found it quite interesting. Minnie had always shown a kind face to children but this was an entirely new side of her that he was witnessing now. Snapping back to reality he frowned at the word for a few minutes and it suddenly clicked "That must be his name." he said. Minnie looked at the scrawl on the crown shaped pendant then back at the boy.

"Is this your name?" she asked letting the necklace go so that it swung back to the boys chest, the boy seemed to think about it for a second or two but came up with nothing.

"I don't know." He said as fresh tears began to crawl down his soft cheeks. Minnie took him into another cuddle feeling the boy needed some sort of comfort.

"Sh, its ok, from now on that will be your name ok? You are Sora." She said rubbing his back soothingly. Hoping that would help his confidence a little.

"Sora…" he tried and curled up on Minnie's lap, "Ok." He said approvingly and snuggled deeper into her party dress. It wasn't long before they found he was asleep again. Minnie placed him back on the bed and pulled the sheets up over his small frame. She smiled lovingly;

"Goodnight my little Sora." she said softly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before heading back to her party. Mickey sighed and followed her out. He knew his wife was already attached to the boy and it broke his heart thinking about what would happen if someone came to claim him. Well he'd warned her and that was all he could really do, the rest was up to her. But just as he was leaving the room, he turned back to glance at the little boy, he seemed lost amongst the huge bed and bed covers. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Goodnight Prince Sora."

* * *

"Is Sora really gone?" Kairi asked sadly. She looked up to Riku as she asked and dreaded the answer but she had to ask it for it was killing her. Riku looked down at her from the tree he was perched on, the look of utter sadness in his eyes was all the answer she needed but he spoke anyways.

"Yes Kairi." His voice broke as he struggled to finish his sentence. "He's really gone." Tears welled up in her eyes and she snuggled more into her knees as she hugged herself feeling very alone and unhappy.

Riku's stony face gave no expression but the single tear that trailed down his left cheek, showed that inside he was crying a thousand oceans for his best friend.


	4. Bad Weather Ahead

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm just using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

**Ok…_-coughs-_ heh o.O! _–Wipes dust off of story_- er…yes I know its been a while…heh…well I had a lot to do…**

**I quit school so I could follow my dream of becoming an author (probably why this chapter may seem a little different in style compared to the others) and there was a lot of paperwork and proceedings to go through…then I had to apply for more days at work to do…so er…yeh…sorry**

**But I have updated now and I am starting on Chappi 5 too so hopefully that will make up for the time…**

**Thanks to all reviewed, you guys rawk but due to the little rumours spreading about us not being allowed to reply to reviews I will just say a big huge thanks in general..**

**Any ways enough drabble, on with the story…

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**- Bad Weather Ahead

It was stiflingly hot. The humid air seeped into every nook and cranny and left no space untouched. The heat was at a spiteful degree and every living thing was hunched; drooping, too bothered to do more than what was required of the day.

But Riku paid no heed to the heat or suffocating air around him. His eyes were riveted on the girl who was paddling in the ocean, his mind in deep thought. She was all he had left from the disaster that devastated many lives 10 yrs ago; his family was dead, his home destroyed as were many others, and his bouncy, bubbly, best friend was, still missing.

His eyes followed her glistening tanned body as she moved through the waters. Her home had been completely destroyed, there was no rescuing it; so he rebuilt Sora's. They had said a quick prayer and cleaned all the burn and scorch marks and rebuilt some walls with the debris from the other houses. It looked like it did before the devastation hit but it was still missing its original occupant; Sora. The place just wasn't the same without him.

She dived under the blue waters, her small delicate feet poking out through the miniature waves as she propelled herself down. He hit the sand with his clenched fist. He promised to live his life, to try to get back to normal, but every thought always brought him back to Sora. Where was he? Is he ok? What has he been doing these past years?

…Is he still alive?

She surfaced again with a spray of water. Of all the people on the island who had survived, she was the only one who shared his view that Sora was not dead, but he was missing. Yet lately he'd been questioning his reasons for that belief.

She spotted him and swam against the currents back to shore, teasing glimpses of her matured body glistened as the sun caught it through the swelling waves. He glanced up at the sky to check on the position of the sun and estimated the time as noon-ish before returning his gaze to the vast sea that was neither friend nor foe. She walked up to him and sat down on his left.

"Water's cool, you should go for a swim, it'll cool you right down." She said conversationally but Riku wasn't in the mood to talk. He just grunted in response and continued to stare avidly out to sea, a pensive look upon his face. Kairi gave a long sigh and settled her blue eyes on the island not far from the one they were on.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" she asked panning her view across the horizon and over the waters that held them prisoner on the island.

"I can't help but wonder if he's ok, or if he's thinking of us, or…or..." he trailed off not wanting to say the real thing that was bugging him. But Kairi knew what he was worried about.

"Or if he's dead?" she finished for him. His heart stopped at the horrid word and his core temperature dropped 10 degrees. She saw his sky grey eyes well up and watched as two tears raced down his pale cheeks as the words attacked his heart.

"I miss him so much…" he admitted; his voice was hoarse where a lump had formed in his throat. "Its just been so long, and nothings come up…every child sized body they find on the news…every kid found by detectives abroad…" he sniffed as his sinuses began to block and salty tears fell faster down his face. Kairi felt her own eyes water, she leaned into him and pulled his arm around her shoulders. He took her in an affectionate hug and let the sobs overtake him.

"Where are you Sora?" she asked in a shuddering whisper, "come home…please."

* * *

All was quiet in Disney castle. The early morning sunlight filtered in through the stained glass windows in the hallways where the maids had opened the rich velvet curtains to greet the promising day. The aromatic smells of the day's special breakfast menu wafted into every room that held a sleeping figure. The royal family slept on; lost in their wondrous dreams and happy endings; the very meaning of Disney Land.

All except one, that is. A lone figure stood at the foot of a large 4 poster bed, watching a young boy sleep, lost inside the massive covers that came with the large bed.

King Mickey stood in a thoughtful reverie as his eyes absorbed the sight of his son entangled in the numerous sheets and pillows. His brown and golden spikes of hair still held by an unknown force in the well known style that defied the very laws of physics and Magick. A small smile played on the Kings lips as Prince Sora stirred and rolled onto his side, muttering several curses at a well known pair of guardians assigned to keep an eye on the heir to the throne.

A frown creased onto the kings features as he remembered what his council had informed him of last month.

'The Prince can only be crowned as heir to Your Majesty's throne if he is engaged, married or betrothed. For a king cannot rule without an opposite but equal Queen."

He knew the law well and had dreaded the day he'd have to tell his free-spirited son that in order for him to gain the throne, he'd have to marry, or engage himself before his next birthday. Sure he'd tried to argue for his son's case but the law was the law. And what with Sora's next birthday looming in the distant horizon, the pressures had become unbearable.

He had decided that night, to ask if Sora would like to become King after his own time was up, which could be a while. Then from his answer, he'd decide on what to do.

He gave Sora one last look of dedication and silently slipped out of the boys bedchambers, only to bump into Triq, the head of his Royal Council. He was a tall condescending snake-like being with a greasy fluff ball for hair. He was the newest member, admitted by the Queen. He was the best council member at his job and was very strict but there was something about him that put Mickey right off him. he'd always had a bad feeling about him and his patience was thinning every time they met. This was no exception.

"Have you informed his highness yet your majesty?" he asked in his heavily accented voice. Mickey personally thought it none of his business upon whether he'd told his son or not but replied none the less.

"No. I plan to ask Sora if he would like to become king after me, I'll continue after that." He said holding his head high and leading the suspicious man away from his sons room..

"Ask him? Surely you remember Chapter 813 of The Laws of Disney Royalty?" Triq asked in his annoyingly familiar tone that implied he knew something and wasn't telling him quick enough. Mickey sighed knowing he wasn't going to escape this little lecture.

"Refresh my memory if you must." He said clearly showing his irritation at the man's behaviour. But if Triq had heard or noticed anything he hid it well and began to quote chapter 813 from memory;

"'If the king leaves behind a son, the son will have no choice but to accept the throne and marry immediately to a bride of the councils choice.' So you see, there is no asking his highness if he would like to become heir to Your Majesty's throne." he said smugly.

King Mickey's plan had just been eaten up by the biggest black hole he'd found, and was now back to square one. His heart sank at the thought of informing Sora of his future and how he can't escape it. No father wants to see his son chained to something they're unhappy with but with Sora it seemed all the more devastating. All the more criminal. Injustice.

"Thank you Triq, now I wish to be alone." Mickey said giving the man no room to argue. He walked off down the corridor but had he looked back for one split second, he'd have seen the sly man grin at the Kings predicament and the evil plan that awaited the unsuspecting prince.

* * *

A gentle breeze swept across the quiet gardens, giving the place a Magickal aura; though it was a Magickal place already, the place seemed even more serene than before. The Flowers swayed gently to a silent beat, the birds chirped merrily and the garden seemed alive and happy.

Two teen walked along the magnificent gardens of the palace enjoying a nice walk and each others company in a carefree manner. Just talking about rumours in the village and today's specialty on the menu…but such moment must be cherished as they always come to an abrupt end; like now;

"His Highness wishes to speak with his Son privately." A deep throaty voice announced from behind them. Sora and Namine turned at the new guest and found one of the members of the royal court; Tobias. He was a tall lad with a mop of silvery blond hair on his head and amber/brown eyes. He was the youngest member of the council at 19 tears old and he owed his position all to Sora who'd discovered his talent in the small village outside the Castles grounds and presented him to his father, they'd been good friends ever since, regardless of age differences.

Sora gave him a look and Tobias faltered; which sent Sora grinning and Namine giggling silently, which in turn sent Tobias and Sora off too. "Ok ya got me, but seriously your father wants a word with you." he said holding his sides. Laughing hurts you after a while...it does!

"Fine, fine, where is he?" Sora asked chuckling slightly whilst heading back to the castle doors. Tobias had a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered…

"It was either 'by a lobby' or 'in the library' I couldn't understand Triq's accent." He said truthfully.

"Who can?" Sora asked chuckling again. Namine closed her eyes and took slow deliberate breaths.

"I'll find him Prince Sora." she said and frowned in concentration.

Sora felt the wave of Magick as it poured from her and spread outwards across the gardens. He watched as the flowers gained an even healthier glow and the animals suddenly became happier, friendlier. He felt the warmth rise in him and the joyous feeling he always felt when Namine did this. Then as sudden as it started it was gone. Her soft voice penetrated the calm that followed.

"His highness in the Royal Family Library." She said in a singsong voice. Sora gave another award winning smile and she felt her insides melt.

"Thanks Namine," he said and waved goodbye as he set off for the palace door. She watched his retreating back and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You've got it bad." Tobias said grinning. Namine instantly blushed and turned her gaze to the teen beside her. She frowned at him and glared,

"Got what bad?" she asked daring him to say it.

"The Prince Fever, every girl has it, they all want Sora to be their king in more ways than one." Tobias joked teasingly. Namine huffed and walked away towards the doors;

"And so what if I do?" she asked folding her arms as she entered the palace. Tobias followed and grinned harder.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be Sora's fiancée, I'm just saying that if you don't want anyone to notice, then you'd better be more careful." He said quickly and darted of down a conveniently placed corridor. She inwardly fumed and vowed silent revenge before storming off to her tower.

* * *

King Mickey nervously awaited Sora's appearance, as he tried to sort out how he was going to tell him what he had to tell him. He paced the room and began running through possible opening speeches, then scolded himself, saying that this was his son he was talking to not a council.

Knock, knock, knock…

He froze. Should he answer? Or could he pretend he wasn't there yet? What was he thinking! He cant run away now, he just had to tell him how it is.

"C...Come in." Damn. He'd stuttered. He hated stuttering because it made him sound weak, which he most certainly was not. He was just nervous.

The huge oak door opened and Sora walked in calmly and closed the ornate door behind him. Mickey's heart dropped even further at the happy smile his son gave him. He managed a brave but weak smile back and gestured for him to sit down.

"You wanted to see me dad?" he asked as Mickey sat down on the plush seat his wife had placed there for when she did her knitting.

"Yes I did." He began and gulped. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought and ploughed onwards with no hesitations. "You are a free spirit Sora and it pains me deeply to pin this responsibility on you but law dictates that I must do so." He explained. Sora nodded carefully, his ocean blue eyes watching his father fidget in his seat as he worked up the courage to continue.

"As my son, you automatically inherit the throne whether you want it or not. But if our family wishes to keep the Throne, you must be married, engaged or betrothed before your next birthday." He watched Sora's face fall and his stomach sank to meet his already buried heart.

"And if I don't want the Throne?" he asked, his eyes pleading for some way out of the predicament but Mickey had been to all exit signs and only found locked doors.

"Then I will be replaced before my time." Mickey sighed hating himself more and more with every second that passed. He watched helplessly as Sora absorbed the information carefully, thinking about his predicament slowly and seeing all sides of the situation.

"And if I don't marry before I turn 16?" he asked his hopeful eyes met fearful ones. Mickey sighed.

"The council will pick a bride for you and you will be declared married whether you are or not." Mickey sighed, "Or they will pick a new king. But the choice is yours, Sora; I won't pressure you into doing anything."

Sora was silent for a good solid ten minutes. He was thinking hard trying to decipher what to do. He could refuse o pick a bride and have the possibility of either being forced to marry someone he'd never met or have his father abdicated.

As much as he hated the idea of marrying at this age, he cherished his Mother and Father more. They'd taken him, given him a place to call home, food to eat, a place to sleep, friends to meet and a life to live. It was the least he could do to repay them for their love and generosity. And if he knew his mother well, which he did, she'd be planning the wedding a long time ago…he didn't want to disappoint her.

He'd do it. He'd marry for his parents…

"Ok, I'll marry." He said smiling. Mickey gave a huge sigh of relief. He rose to his feet still not believing this had gone so well.

"You're sure?" he asked, expecting an outburst or tantrum, but Sora met his eyes with a pained smile.

"After what you've done for me, there is no choice really. I'd do it in a heartbeat." He said kneeling before his Father and hugging him tight.

"You're not obliged to-" Mickey began as he gingerly held the boy in his arms which was difficult seeing as Sora was so much bigger than he.

"I know Dad, but I want to, for you and Mum. I want to do this." Sora interrupted, pulling out of his fathers embrace.

"If you're sure." Mickey said hesitantly still. Sora smiled in a reassuring way.

"I'm sure." He said standing up straight. "Well I'd better be going then." He chuckled. He was actually looking forward to this now that the shock of it all was gone.

"Going where?" Mickey asked, a little shocked at the abrupt ending of the Father/son moment.

"Girl hunting." Sora said with an amused smile and ran off down the hallway laughing his adorable little head off. Mickey quickly followed bellowing out reprimands for Sora's behaviour.

"Sora Mouse you will do no such thing! I will find the right suitors…"


	5. Storm part III

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm just using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

**See? I told you I was working on chappi 5…and here it is…have fun, enjoy the chapter and drop a review in the box on your way out…

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**- Storm Part III

Word had spread quickly to every world that was ruled by King Mickey and those beyond his power too. Everyone was talking about Prince Sora's situation and who the lucky girl would be. Every girl posed as he walked by, some blew kisses, some offered him free food or clothes, and some blushed and hid away before he could see...but he saw anyways.

He didn't see why they were doing this because if they knew about his situation they'd also know that his father won't let him pick a bride at random, he had to be suited to a princess from another world…which he wasn't too happy about, but if it kept his Father happy, he didn't think he'd mind. Boy was he wrong…

King Mickey had selected the 'finest Princesses from across the galaxy' and was introducing the last one to his son now.

"And this is the lovely Princess Snow White." The small Mouse announced as a petite, ebony haired girl gracefully stepped forward and curtseyed. Sora inwardly groaned. He was dressed in his Princely best (which itched like hell) and did not want to see another Princess or any girl like one, ever again, let alone marry one. Every single Princess he'd met that day all followed the stereotypical role of shy and dainty…Yuk!

Out of politeness, he held his hand out and greeted the Princess with his adorable smile. Her cheeks flushed a pinkish colour and she took his hand gingerly. He gave a quick bow, inwardly groaning, and gave a soft kiss on the back of her delicate hand before straightening up again. 'Too shy' his mind said before he looked deep into her eyes, but that was a tad difficult as she kept hiding them behind her ghostly lids.

"How do you do Princess?" he asked out of etiquette. She blushed harder and quickly looked down at her feet. 'Great another nervous one.' He thought with a wince.

"V…very well …t…thank you." she replied nervously. He let her sweaty hand go and she curtseyed again before rapidly retreating out of the throne room. The oak doors closing behind her small figure.

"And that was the last one." King Mickey said loudly turning to his son for an answer. Sora visibly slumped. Mickey saw this and sighed in defeat.

"Surely one of them took your fancy?" He asked with an exasperated tone. Sora shook his head and sat down on the bottom step of the dais that his Mother's, Father's and his own Throne were placed on. He'd been standing for hours and his muscles were on fire. The velvet like carpet felt good and soft under his hands as he placed them on either side of him to keep his balance.

"Sorry but they're all too…Dainty. I'm afraid I might break them." He replied with a frown; he was upset because Mickey seemed disappointed. Mickey sat down next to him and sighed again, adding to Sora's guilt.

"I know what you mean Sora. When I met your mother she seemed dainty and fragile but in the end she's the one who broke me…I fell for her hook, line and sinker. But don't tell her that…" he said retrospectively, but Sora wasn't falling.

"I don't know Dad; I just don't fall for that type of girl…." He said thoughtfully staring up at the vast chandelier hanging gracefully from the ceiling. He watched the light from the candles flicker and shine through the delicate crystals, adding to his theory that he was not destined to wed a Princess. Mickey also stared up at the chandelier and gazed at its wondrous colours and designs.

"So you're an expert on girls now, are you?" He asked smiling mischievously. Sora looked at him incredulously and rolled his eyes returning his gaze to the display above him.

"Dad…you know what I mean" he said. Mickey chuckled and bought his gaze back down to his son. He was growing up now. He was no longer the little boy they'd found out in the field, no longer afraid of storms or the dark. No, he was growing up and fast…too fast. And all King Mickey wanted for him was a happy life with the person he'd cherish most.

But he was so worried that Sora would pick the wrong wife, so worried about blackmail and deceit from the lords of other lands, from even the other girls. He wished Sora could be given more time, time to mature, to find he right girl, but time has a way of slipping away without you noticing.

"Dad...please let me look for a bride," Mickey's thoughts whirled, his worst fears enhanced ten fold. And, as a last desperate attempt to stay in control, he tried to reason with his son.

"How will you know that who ever you pick will be the right one Sora?" he asked looking back up at the chandelier that seemed to hold both of their attention.

"I'll know her when I find her. They say love gives you a warm feeling inside, and if that's so then I can't go wrong. I just have a feeling that everything will work out...please?" he pleaded, turning to face his father beside him, his hopeful eyes begging Mickey for approval on his request. The Kingly Mouse did the forbidden and looked deep into his son's ocean blue eyes for a minute, and then closed his own. It was the least he could do…

"Ok, but when you find that special girl, I shall have to see her and give the ultimate decision." Sora's yell of success hit him like a boulder rolling down a cliff at 40kmph, and before he knew it, Sora had disappeared with his joyful shouts echoing down the halls. Such were the ways of the over joyful Prince

The King smiled wearily. It was the least he could do yet it seemed so much more than that to his son.

* * *

Sora raced down the corridor and round the corner on the look out for his friends to tell them the good news. What he didn't expect was a tall lanky body coming the other way, and before he knew it, Sora and the lanky being were flying back the way they had came and landing on their butts.

"By the gods child are you trying to kill me?" a heavy accent cursed. Sora winced, recognising the accent as he stood up and patted down his uniform before assessing the damage.

Triq was just sitting up and holding a broken pair of glasses. Books were strewn across the landing and the council members' bag was at his feet. Sora gave a nervous smile and quickly apologised before going to grab the bag in order to help the fallen man, but Triq snatched at the bag and pulled it to him, glaring at the young prince.

"I was just gonna help." He defended as Triq's glare intensified. The man began to collect together his numerous papers and books as he replied hotly.

"It's 'going to' and you've done enough helping, now be on your way." But a new voice entered the conversation. A melodic voice with a soft touch of authority; Namine.

"Your Highness." Sora looked up at her and relaxed inside, he didn't know why but when ever she was around he felt whole, happy. She was stood at the other end of the corridor with her arms folded and a glare aimed at Triq.

"I beg your pardon Miss?" he asked genuinely confused. She took a step forward and the warm feeling returned to Sora like a dream. He smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation and failed to notice Triq watching his reaction with a sly interest. Then books began to fly into a neat pile and papers stacked themselves into the folders they once inhabited. It was an awesome display of Magick, one Sora was slowly learning.

"You forgot to say 'Your Highness.'" She repeated as she stopped walking, and stood opposite Sora, with Triq now standing sandwiched between them. The Flow of Magick slowed and stopped bringing Sora back from the land of bliss with a happy smile on his face.

"Sorry 'Your Highness.'" he hissed giving a sly grin at Sora and a sarcastic bow before gathering his books and folders and pushing past the Young Prince. The two teens watched his retreating back for a few more seconds before he hurried round a corner and was gone completely.

"I don't like him." She said simply, unafraid to express her raw feelings in front of Royalty. And why should she? She was, practically, family anyway; she lived in the palace, she was always around Sora and King Mickey was more of a Father to her than her own.

"I know, me neither but he's good at his job, too good sometimes." He frowned, as he began walking the way he was headed before.

"He's up to something." Namine said decisively as she walked with him, clearly wanting to share something with Sora that was on her mind. Sora looked up questioningly, forgetting instantly why he was running in the first place. Her soft blue eyes were creased into a frown and her fists were clenched lightly; a habit of hers to show when she was thinking hard. 'She must really be bugged by Triq.' He thought as they headed for the gardens.

"How so?" he asked noticing how cute she looked when concentrating hard on something trivial. They walked out of the large oak doors that were opened for them before they even turned the corner to exit the castle. She stopped and turned to face him in the evening light. Sora stopped and faced her; his full attention was riveted on her words. The setting sun gave her a Magickal radiance, one he couldn't help but notice and feel privileged to witness.

"I did a tarot reading on him and…" She trailed off with a confused look upon her features. He frowned as she concentrated on something behind him. He slowly turned to look at what had caught her attention, but just as he did, he was hit hard by a strong force. He was squeezed so tightly he feared his insides might pop out. His breath was caught in his lungs and he saw stars in his eyes…

"Yuffie get off him, you'll kill him." A deep bored voice groaned. Must be Squall Leonhart, a mysterious swordsman from traverse town, along with his high spirited female ninja Yuffie, whom was currently a little too high spirited and stuck to him with an unknown force.

"Awww you look so adorable in that uniform!" she squealed. Sora groaned as his breath was forced out of his body. 'What is it with girls and cute things?' he wondered as he fought Yuffie's iron grip on him. Seconds later he could breathe again and he sat on the floor gasping in lungfuls of air then noticed a familiar set of boots in front of him.

"Hyuk, looks like ya had a little summit stuck to ya there Sora." It was Goofy! The tall dog was stood a good 7ft above him and was holding a squirming Yuffie in one hand.

"Thanks Goofy." He wheezed and looked around at his immediate company. There was Squall leaning against a stone statue to the left, Yuffie held in Goofy's arms to the right and Namine and Donald behind him.

"So, looks like you have work to do, Sora." the Magickal duck said obviously in high spirits. Namine frowned and looked at Sora confused, her worries completely forgotten.

"What kind of work?" she asked suspiciously. Sora gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er…heh…girl…hunting…" he said nervously. Namine's eyebrows quirked upwards and a stifled giggle emanated from Squall's direction.

"Really?" she asked, Sora gave another nervous smile.

"Yeah, dad says I gotta marry before my next birthday. So now I have to find a future wife." Sora explained, watching her as she silently withdrew into herself. He saw her soft blue eyes water slightly and he thought she was going to cry but she didn't. He gave her a strange look, showing his confusion.

Namine was heart broken. Sora was being forced to find a wife. She'd loved Sora ever since he'd rescued her from the madman who had chased her for ages. In fact it was then that he had found his talents with Magick. She didn't think it was possible, he was just a mere human but maybe living in Disney castle did something to him, maybe the Magick grew into him…

She'd lost her heart to the handsome Prince who had come to her rescue but now she was going to lose him to some bimbo. Her eyes began to water but she held the tears back bravely.

"I see," she said quietly, "well you'd better get to it. There are a thousand girls out there waiting for you to pick one of them." She smiled sadly and turned to leave. Sora watched her disappear around a corner with a deflated look upon his face. He couldn't figure out why Namine had been on the verge of tears…did he say something wrong?

"Yeah…" he sighed, feeling a sense of longing towards the girl who had tried but failed to help him retrieve his memories, and a sense of foreboding towards the massive amount of girls out there…

"Oooh! Pick me!" Yuffie's plea spoiled the moment and in seconds she'd wiggled free and was hugging Sora again. Donald turned to Squall,

"She's been eating sugar again hasn't she?" he asked as they watched Goofy attempt to pry the ninja-ette off the Young Prince.

"Yes unfortunately." Donald sighed.

* * *

"I know a way to bring the prince under our control my lord. We must act now." A black cloaked figure informed the figure hunched on the stone throne in the massive catacombs. The man he was addressing hushed the small murmurs that erupted from the shadows at this revelation.

"I know, my son. We act tonight. Prepare yourself." His voice was a deep rumble, very bass-ish. It reverberated through the black Shrine to Darkness.

"As you wish my lord." The hooded figure replied and retreated silently, grinning evilly.

"Oh and I believe you forgot these." The 'Lord' said holding a pair of newly repaired glasses in his knarled hand.

* * *

Riku slowly roused, aware of the sound of water running nearby. He groggily swiped at the sleep in his eyes and dressed in a slight stupor. After investigating the house for Kairi, he headed outside and found her staring wide eyed out to sea. He followed her gaze silently and almost stopped breathing.

Two plumes of water geysers, spiralled one another and travelled up in to the sky. He followed the two entwining towers of water up into the darkening sky where several rainbows had formed. He felt the winds pick up and he shivered despite the high degree.

"Hey wait up Tidus!" he recognised the voice as Selphie's but it sounded distant. His gaze quickly dropped to the ocean and almost died. To his utter horror he found his three other friends swimming in the sea. Tidus holding a beach ball, Selphie a little further out on a rubber ring, and lastly Wakka who'd just caught the ball Tidus threw to him.

Then Riku clicked…they weren't spirals of water they were tornadoes! He suddenly took off heading for the beach to warn them of the danger. Kairi jumped into action and followed closely, her small legs working hard to keep up with Riku's long strides. The two teens burst onto the shore yelling and screaming to their friends;

"GET OUT! IT'S DANGEROUS! COME OUT OF THE WATER!" Kairi jumped up and down waving her hands to give the sense of urgency.

It was Wakka who noticed them first. He waved at them thinking they were just doing the same but when they didn't stop he began to worry. Through the roars of the waves and winds he managed to hear three words that spurred him into action.

"GET! OUT! DANGER!" he immediately turned to find two water hurricanes orbiting one another and heading straight for the island. He yelled at Tidus to move and grabbed Selphie's rubber ring, pulling her with him to the shore. But the currents had changed and they were slowly being pulled towards the two jets of water that were slowly churning the waters around the island.

Riku yelled harder but was in vain. He knew they were trying their hardest and yelling at them wasn't helping them. He needed something fast and strong to get them out. He needed a motor boat! He quickly looked around in a frantic visual search and almost swore at the empty beach.

"Come on!" he called to Kairi who was still yelling frantically. He ran to the rickety rebuilt pier and jumped into the first motor boat he could find. He pulled on the cord twice and whooped for joy as the motor bit.

"Stay here." He said but Kairi ignored him and hopped into the boat too, and dared him to get her out

"There's no way I'm losing another friend to the ocean." She said sternly and sat down defiantly. Riku admired her determination but quickly focussed on the emergency and steered the boat to rescue his other friends. The small boat raced across the waves in record timing.

First was Tidus who was the strongest swimmer and had a small lead on the other two. Riku gunned the engine as soon as Kairi had Tidus on board and he raced to Wakka and Selphie who was now minus a Rubber ring.

Kairi grabbed Selphie as Wakka passed her up and pulled her into the boat with a thud. Then Tidus and Riku hoisted Wakka by both arms into the boat. Nothing was said as the three rescued friend's caught their breath, and the two rescuers nursed their sore throats. Riku sat back down at the engine and turned the small and very cramped boat towards the shore. He put the motor into full power and raced across the open waters.

They were safe…

…clunk…chug, chug…clunk…sputter.

All eyes were on the dead engine. Then they all turned to the two tornadoes that seemed to get closer by the second. Riku grabbed the cord and tried to bring the life back to the engine but after five pulls he finally decided that the motor was no more. He could not believe his luck.

"What do we do know?" Kairi asked in a small voice. Thunder crashed above them and fat droplets of water began to spray down on the five teens in the boat. The temperature dropped by ten degrees and they began to shiver. Riku looked towards the shore; the island was calm and unaware of the devastation that would hit.

A flash of a memory hit him as he remembered last time. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he saw Sora's face again. He and Sora'd had a fight and he was the one who'd started it. They'd been playing treasure hunt seeing who could find the most valuable item washed up on the shores.

Riku had been jealous of Sora's find; a crown pendant on a thick chain. Then the storm hit and in his mind's eye, Riku saw the tragedy and devastation all over again. The crushed houses, the dead bodies, the loss of a good friend.

"Riku! What do we do?" Selphie's panicked cry brought him back to the reality of his last possible moments. Riku reached out in his mind in a desperate attempt to help them out of the situation.

'Oars' his mind screamed out. it took him a moment to realise what his brain had told him before he burst out.

"That's it! Oars!" he yelled, the teens quickly searched the deck for oars and came up with two very dodgy looking oars. Riku grabbed one and so did Wakka. Together they powered the boat away from the rising waters but the currents were stronger now and the wind kept them from escaping too fast. Riku didn't stop powering his arms though, he kept going. His arms were on fire but at the same time chilled to the bone by the cold winds and water slashing up at him. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and he certainly couldn't think straight.

_Snap_

He stared in disbelief as the oar in his hands broke into two. One piece left in his hands and the other rapidly floating away from the boat heading for the tornadoes that seemed closer than he remembered.

_Snap_

His ears just picked up the sworn words that escaped Wakka's tongue. They'd lost the other oar. All heads turned rapidly to the tornadoes; panic written on all their faces.

The boat gave a sudden lurch and the next thing Riku knew was the startling cold water engulfing his body; he was under water.

He felt a sharp tug on his arm and found Kairi holding his wrist, her eyes wide with fear. A few paces away were Selphie and Tidus holding on tightly to each other, and Wakka was to his right. Riku gabbed Kairi's wrist and powered his way to Selphie and Tidus, praying Wakka would get the hint; stick together.

Wakka appeared on Kairi's other side and held tightly onto her other wrist. Riku grabbed Selphie's outstretched hand and gripped it with a deathlike grip.

If they were leaving this world for the next; they were going together and going with one hell of a fight!

The currents suddenly pulled on their bodies trying to rip them apart but they held fast. Riku looked up into the large upside down whirlpool above them. He gave a quick reassuring squeeze to the two hands he held and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Go with the flow_

And that's exactly what they did. They powered up to the whirlpool

There was a brief moment where there was only silence and an eerie calm before they were engulfed again by rushing waters and pulled upwards through the middle of the tornado that held them.

Kairi opened one eye and almost gasped in shock. She could see the entire island below her. Then the sickening journey began. The waters twisted and twirled, pushed and pulled, squeezed and stretched her body to the limits. Her lungs were on fire but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

The last thing she remembered was the terrifying thought of if she'd ever escape this horrible water ride alive…


	6. Whats a keyblader?

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm just using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

**Wow this has been along time…**

**A very big thank you goes to my new beta reader Emz! (aka ShamanBabe) she helped me with this chappi and helped me overcome my writers block for the next chappi which should be out soon...i hope**

**How disappointing, I only got 5 reviews…is anyone actually reading this? Or should I stop posting and delete the story altogether? Tell me in a review please or I shall take it down

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**; What's a Keyblader?

Big pearly raindrops fell to the palace grounds as the howling winds gathered speed and the night sky clouded over. An eerie mewl echoed faintly throughout the castle, extinguishing many flickering candles.

The unearthly chill that seemed to grip everyone didn't settle well with our Kingly mouse who was reading through important documents from other worlds; many of which were proclaiming that their daughters were just the queen his son was looking for. He sighed and removed his reading glasses to pinch the bridge of his long nose. He was getting nowhere with all this mumbo jumbo of keyholes, hearts and worries over his son's choice for a wife. He sat back in his high back chair and tried to nurse a migraine that was forming.

That's when he heard it; the eerie silence of his home. On any other night he would hear chemical explosions, machines whirring, heated discussions, and shrill laughter from some of the castle residents but tonight there was nothing.

A slight shiver ran its ghostly fingertips down the mouse's spine as the sudden urge to inspect the silence gripped him. Something felt off and he was sure as hell going to find out what it was.

But before he could rise from the chair a sharp painful blow to the back of his head sent him to the stone cold floor. He lay there for several seconds, too dazed to think straight as the shadows toyed with his mind. Then two very familiar boots moved in front of his vision. King Mickey's eyes travelled upwards to the figures cloaked body, then his broad shoulders, and finally the hood that hid his attackers face.

Slowly the hood was removed to reveal a sly grin. King Mickey did a groggy double take, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"You!" he managed, still dazed. The attacker smiled and bent low to the mouse's ear.

"Me." he said, his gloved hand reaching up to Mickey's throat. His hand found the small neck and slowly squeezed the small wind pipe shut. Of coarse the mouse struggled but the cloaked figure was stronger. His fingers tightened and his grin intensified.

"The prince will become ours." The whispered words were like ice daggers to King Mickey's heart.

Sora…

"No…" a small piece of him fought back, to help his family, to protect his kingdom…

"The Future king will rule a Dark land."

His only son…

Heir to the throne…

"I'm… sorry… Sora…" his mind was losing consciousness fast. Dark tunnels formed around his eyes and he felt his struggles lessen. Finally he gave in to the overpowering urge to sleep. Darkness took over and his last thoughts were of his family;

"I'm… so …sorry."

The assailant smirked as he felt the body begin to change, he watched in satisfaction as the mouse's body changed and became a small bug like creature; the first Heartless with a heart.

Behind him, shadows appeared resembling black oily puddles. Small black primitive creatures rose from the shadow like puddles. Beady yellow eyes watched the assailant wearily and waited for his command; the Heartless.

"Find me the boy." At once the small black bodies jumped into action with several hisses and shrieks.

Thunder roared overhead and lightening lit up the windows and the intruders face. Narrowed green eyes pulsed with a dark shadow and a sly grin etched itself on to his features…

"Tonight marks the birth of a new era. An era of Darkness."

* * *

The castle was in mass chaos. Small black bug like creatures were attacking everything in sight, even the carpets were shown no mercy. The halls were a mess, vases littered the floors in pieces, the rugs were in shreds and the glass stained windows were shattered allowing the howling winds outside to drive the icy rain inside. And still the creatures pillaged.

Queen Minnie ran from her room, out into the corridor where more creatures were waiting. She screamed and turned to run the other way but came face to face with a guard on his knees, with a large gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Yah!" she wailed and jumped backwards in horror. Before her very eyes, the poor mans skin darkened, the guard shrank and shrivelled in front of her. Then before she could register what had happened she found two beady yellow eyes looking up at her with a hungry glint. It took a step towards her, and she took a step backwards.

"What in the name of…" but she didn't finish her sentence for the small creature leapt at her, its sharp claws aimed at her chest. She screamed but nothing happened. The black creature stopped mid jump and suddenly disappeared in a flurry of black ashes. And before her eyes, a small blackened heart rose out of the remains and floated heavenward. Beyond it she saw Goofy; the Royal Army General with his trusty shield held out in front of him.

"Hyuk, are you alright Your Majesty?" he asked grinning as though there was nothing to worry about where as Queen Minnie's heart was racing a Marathon.

"No Goofy I am not alright." She said hotly, venting on the poor optimistic General. "I was almost killed by a…a…thing and I can't find my husband and oh my lord! Sora! We have to find him now!" She rambled and took off down the hall to her son's bedroom.

Goofy didn't quite understand what The Queen was talking about but decided to follow anyway. Until a large amount of the black creatures came up in front of him and blocked his path. He was forced to stay behind.

Queen Minnie was on her own.

* * *

Namine felt a sharp pain rip through her body. Her sixth sense tingled and the vibes from the castle felt foreign. Something was wrong.

"Sora…" a whispered voice.

"Sora…" a tired prayer. What was going on? Who was calling Sora?

"Sora I know you're still alive," a face filled her mind, pale skin, sky grey eyes, silver hair, all she saw were flashes. "I can feel you," beaches, a forest, a vast sea, "please, help us to survive too."

"Sora," another face, another voice. "I know you're out there," red hair, intense blue eyes, a cave, a picture, a raft, "Watch over us please…"

She jolted out of her bed as her concentration snapped. She felt cold and dizzy as though she'd used a lot of energy. Who were those people? How did they know Sora? Why were they praying to him? Asking him to help them?

But before she could dwell on these questions any further a scuffle sounded from down the corridor. She immediately jumped out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her figure. After lighting a candle and holding it close she opened her wooden door and climbed down the steps of her tower. The scuffles became louder and shouts and voices were made known too. Something was happening.

She crept to the door at the bottom of her tower and peeped through. A gasp escaped her throat as she watched her friends fight off small black midgets. She turned to get her spell books but a shadow appeared on the ground before her. It grew with a slow grace and a small head began to rise out of the puddle. Screaming she fell back and out through the opened door. She scrambled up and ran down the nearest corridor. More and more black creatures appeared and flailed at her running ankles but she sped on before any of them could catch her. She had to find Sora, he'd know what to do…he'd keep her safe.

* * *

Leon watched as the great mass of intruders bounced from wall to wall, clinging onto shredded curtains and attacking them from every direction. Everywhere he turned, there was a black 'thing' waiting to jump on him and rip his heart out.

He wanted nothing more that to slice them all to smithereens but he could never get a lock on any of them. Yuffie on the other hand was getting hit after hit after hit. It was because of her that they were down to a mere 100 or so now. Deep inside he admired her aim, her skill, and her optimism but on the outside he merely grunted and aimed his gun blade at a group of black miscreants and blasted them to the next world.

Just as he was getting the in the swing of things, the damned duck came and spoiled it all.

"Fire Spell Magnum!" before his emotionless eyes, all the black creatures turned to dust and disappeared. Inside he was ready to murder the duck but outside he was a cool, expressionless man. That's when he heard it.

The fear-filled scream of Her Majesty from down a corridor. He was moving before his mind had registered which way the scream had come from. He followed his instincts and ran down the closest corridor. He heard the ninja-ette and the duck following behind and briefly wondered how the duck managed to keep up on those small legs of his.

The scream came again and this time a maniacal laugh echoed down the corridor after it. Some one was hurting The Queen.

He powered his legs faster until he rounded a corner and stopped suddenly. The others ran into him but he remained standing and staring at the scene before him with a scowl.

There in front of him was a tall cloaked man holding Her Royal Highness by the neck and laughing at her panicky struggles. He was making a mockery of The Royal Family let alone hurting their most loved Queen. Where was The King when they needed him?

"Your King is dead." A low rumbling voice ground out. The stranger was talking to them; to him. But how did he know what he was thinking? Choosing not to believe the voice he growled at the intruder and gripped his gun blade tightly.

"Let her go." He spat his face set in a hateful grimace. The stranger turned to him and replied smoothly.

"With pleasure." He said and dropped the Queen to the floor but just as she was going to hit the carpet a black puddle opened up and swallowed her whole.

"No!" Yuffie yelled and ran forward but she was too late. The Queen was gone. The female ninja fell to her knees and stared at the red carpet deflated. Leon couldn't believe it. One moment she was there, and the next she was gone. He looked up to the stranger and growled.

"Two down, one to go." The black figure said turning on his heel. Leon made to give chase but a wall of black creatures appeared effectively blocking their path and allowing the intruder to escape. He began to smash at them and move forward but there were too many of them.

"We have to get to Prince Sora!" Donald yelled fighting several black creatures with his staff while trying to move forward only to be pushed back again by another creature rising from a black puddle.

"But how? These little critters won't let us go anywhere!" Yuffie cried using a Jujitsu chop on a small creature rendering it headless, then twisting her body into a double back flip and kicking out at three black buggers hanging from the ceiling. They all fell down in a sprinkle of black ashes.

It was no use. The more they turned to dust, the more appeared keeping them blocked in the small corridor.

It was official; they were trapped.

* * *

The intruder stared down at the sleeping boy with a hateful disgust. He briefly wondered how the boy could sleep with so much noise and destruction going on but as he listened he became aware of how little noise actually penetrated the walls of the masterfully decorated room.

He smiled and made a mental note to treat the Heartless for leaving the boy to him. Then his order flashed across his mind. He growled knowing his Master and Lord was reminding him not to kill the boy yet.

He took a step closer to the bed and knelt down beside the sleeping boy. He was eye level with the Princes face and could feel the hot breath caress his icy cheeks. He hissed and moved away rapidly. The boy was pure light; poison to his skin.

As a means of vengeance the intruder summoned the capsule he'd been sent with and knelt down again taking care not to get too close to him. He held the capsule up and gave it a quick shake, watching as the black fluid splashed around inside. He turned his gaze back to the unsuspecting boy and grinned.

But before he could place the darkness inside the boy, another child burst into the room and wailed his name. The Prince jolted awake and leaned up on his arm glancing around his room. When the boy focussed on him he yelped and leapt backward, miscalculating the amount of mattress behind him. He fell off the bed backwards with a thud, his feet hanging in the air.

If he hadn't been so irrated, the intruder would've laughed. It was a comical sight. Then the girl ran to his side to help him up and to get away from the Heartless that were now swarming into the room.

It was then that he knew he'd failed. But he was damned if he was going down without a fight.

Sora's vision was blurry but slowly the blurs melded into a teenaged girl hovering over him. For a moment he saw a flash of red hair, blue eyes, but in a split second it was gone replaced by Namine's worried tear streaked face.

"Owie…" he moaned rubbing the bump on his head before he realised they were in danger. He heard Namine whimper behind him and he turned to give her a reassuring nod but when he saw her face he found her staring at something behind him. Curious, he turned and found a small black puddle growing in front of him.

He watched as two oval yellow eyes appeared. Then a small body rose out of its black depths. Wide eyed all Sora could do was gasp and watch as the black creature stood before him eyeing him hungrily. It made a lunge for his foot and before he could blink Sora had jumped out of the way, grabbed Namine's hand and dragged her onto the bed behind him, which was luckily void of any such creatures. He turned his gaze to the door and found to his horror, black creatures everywhere.

"What are they?" he asked wide eyed, and in a sort of awe as well as fear stricken shock. He didn't expect an answer.

"They're a race called The Heartless." The black clad figure stepped forward and gave a sneer. "They feed on hearts, and those who are unlucky enough to fall victim to their attacks become one of them." He moved closer to the bed where the two scared teens sat in shocked silence.

'If you can't place the darkness inside him, then bring him to me.' The voice came again, reminding him of his orders and his duty to his Lord. He raised his hand and called upon his weapon. A black sword materialised in his open hand and he took a step towards the bed, closing the gap between him and The Prince.

A black shadow appeared behind Namine and she threw herself and Sora forward away from the vile creature poking its black head out of the black puddle. As soon as Sora was pushed forward, the stranger pulled his blade down onto the bed hoping to catch the boy and knock him under but Sora saw this and with sharp reflexes pulled himself and Namine out of harms way. He rolled off the bed and landed on the wooden floor; Namine crouched behind him.

He barely had time to register the blade swinging down on him again and on instinct he held his arms out in front of him trying to shield the attack but had to look up when he heard a clang of metal hitting metal. There in his hand was a gleaming key shaped blade, glowing with a few sparkles surrounding it. His eyes were once again as large as saucers as he took in this new shock.

The assailant seemed surprised and angered by this new information. The boy was a Keyblader. This made his job even more difficult. But what truly shook the stranger to the bone were the markings on the blade. It wasn't possible. His mind refused to believe it but his eyes showed him the truth. Nevertheless, he didn't lose his cool.

"The Keyblade Master has revealed himself it seems." He said in a cold tone. But he didn't manage to fool the girl and to his annoyance she spoke up unafraid of the consequences it might bring.

"He's scared." She told the Prince. "He's afraid of the Keyblade." She never let her eyes stray from his hood and he felt as though she cold see through his hood and was looking directly into his black soul.

Angered by her impudence the stranger attacked but Sora's blade blocked every move. He didn't know what he was doing but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. His confidence grew and even managed to throw some attacks back but this stranger was good and he was just following his gut instincts…which were giving the stranger a run for his money.

"Who are you?" Sora asked through gritted teeth. His eyebrows furrowed and his posture took on a defensive pose. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that this person was the cause of it all. The intruder stood tall and reached up to his hood.

Sora gasped in shock. Namine fell to her knees in disbelief, and still the shadows danced around them.

"Why?" Sora stuttered, paralysed in shock. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him, this had to be some sort of trick.

"It's no trick." How did he know? Was he…psychic? Sora barely dodged the attack as it flew past him. He turned full circle and felt the butt of his blade hit his ex friends head, he held no compassion any more.

His feeling had turned to anger now and he used this anger to attack the assailant.

"How," Lunge, "Could," Block, "You?" Side step, twist, swing. Their blades met in the middle with a singing note.

"Easily." The intruder hissed. At this Sora's rage hit its limits and before he even knew what was happening, a bright light filled the room and the assailant screamed in pain.

Namine heard the traitor cry out but as she watched the light intensified ten fold. Her eyes burned and her word was suddenly plunged into darkness. She felt the traitor's presence disappear as though dying slowly, the dark vibes disappeared too. She assumed those black 'Heartless' had scampered. Then she felt the power disappear and a soft thud. She opened her eyes but the darkness didn't recede. Panic hit her hard and she frantically blinked. Still no light penetrated her black endless sight.

"Prince Sora?" She called out. Silence. Her breaths came it short gasps as she fell to her knees and began to feel her way around the room. She soon found a soft tuft of hair. Her hands felt around the hair and found soft skin. She felt even further and came to what she assumed was Sora's nose.

He was unconscious on the floor, unable to help her, unaware of her blindness; her cries of help, her pleas for him to wake up. She sat there crying in fear, holding Sora's sleeping form in her arms. Despair hit her hard…

…She was all alone in the dark and her only light was out cold.


	7. Sora's A Prince?

_**Who Am I?**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts; I'm just using it for my own twisted fun…so don't sue me.

**Summary**; A devastating storm has hit Destiny Islands and someone has gone missing…meanwhile, a new person is found unconscious in the palace grounds after the most fantastic show of lightening that year. What's going on?

**Ok…due to popular demand, here is the next chapter (9 pages! No wonder my fingers are burning!), honestly with the lack of feedback I really thought no one was reading this fic, 'tis good to know people are reading it so a big thanx goes to all those who reviewed and to tell the truth I don't think I'd have the heart to delete it totally…writing this has been too much fun!**

**But I'd like to dedicate this chappi to Emma (aka ShamanBabe) a very good friend, and my beta reader for this fic! **

**Happy birthday Emz please consider this chapter a (belated) birthday gift from me to you! _Hugs_ And thanx for making the story a whole bunch better… (You should see my originals! They're crap!)**

**Also big thanks goes to Nekoian who helped me with my wb…_gives big cookie to you

* * *

_**

**Chapter Seven**; Sora's a Prince?

All was quiet. She couldn't see the debris surrounding her. She didn't know the 'Heartless' had destroyed her home. All she knew was the darkness that was now her sight. The shock was still gripping her but she was calmer now, passive, humming a soft lullaby to herself.

She had pulled Prince Sora's head into her lap and was currently sat by the foot of the vast bed that was surprisingly still standing. She never saw the Keyblade disappear in a flurry of white lights, she never noticed the morning sun dawning on the horizon through the window and she never witnessed how the soft colours, shinning through the stained glass, played gently on the Prince's face.

Tear tracks streaked her pale cheeks as she stroked the soft silky hair in her lap, her unseeing eyes staring absently at a fallen chest of drawers; not that she knew. And all the while she hummed a soft tune, a melodic remedy for her shattered nerves… her devastated life.

Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat. Footsteps echoed down the corridor to her right. Her breathing became short panicked gasps as her mind brought back recent events.

'Is he back? Didn't Prince Sora kill him?' Her mouth became dry as more footsteps joined in and voices bounced into her hyper sensitive ears.

"Leon! The Prince's door!" Yuffie's cry of alarm gave her the biggest scare of her life and she gave a strangled sob through relief. She heard Leon swear and the footsteps speed up, but she didn't dare leave Prince Sora's side.

"Your Highness?" Yuffie's voice made her jump. She hadn't heard her come into the room and a new wave of depression hit her. Was this how her life was going to end up like? Jumping at every sound…

"Yuffie!" she called out, fresh tears rolling freely down the old tracks on her cheeks. She held out her hand in the direction she heard Yuffie's call and prayed against hope that the hyper ninja would take it.

"Namine!" her cry sounded close and seconds later a warm gloved hand took her outstretched one. She gripped Yuffie's hand tightly and the dams broke. She was crying through relief and sheer misery but at least she was no longer alone now.

Yuffie was lost. She'd never been close to the young witch, the closest they'd come was either at dinner times or at parties, now all that was changing. She had a feeling that they'd become closer, better friends, possibly become sisters before this was all over. She took the crying witch in a gentle hug and knelt down so that Namine was sat in her lap. She'd never had a sister before…

She glanced over at Donald and Leon, who were attending to a very unresponsive Prince, and inwardly sighed, returning her attention to the younger girl in her arms. Maybe she could find out what happened here?

"Sh. Calm down Namine…I need you to tell me what happened? Who attacked you?" She winced at how patronising she sounded but Namine answered nonetheless. After all she was only 15; still a child in the eyes of the Kingdom.

Yuffie listened carefully as Namine recounted the events that lead to the battle. She felt her heart go out to the young witch because although she had been scared beyond her wits end, she remained brave and was able to get to The Prince first. If she hadn't have gotten here then it was likely that Prince Sora would not be here now. Namine had saved The Prince, whether she meant to or not.

"…Then there was a bright light and now I can't see anything…" she began sobbing again and Yuffie held her shaking body closer, rocking her like a mother would to her scared child. And that's exactly what Namine was right then, a scared little girl. Yuffie felt a certain protectiveness wash over her as she calmed Namine down, saying that there must be a potion out there that can heal her.

But one thing caught her attention. Namine had mentioned a Keyblade, and something about The Prince being a Keyblade Master, and what was a Heartless? She'd have to find out soon, but as she turned her attention to the child in her arms she decided that Namine had been though enough.

And as if on cue, Leon spoke up:

"We have to move." His low-key voice said as he gave up trying to rouse His Highness. "We can't stay here." His voice was hard, and everyone knew he was really peeved, but as always, his exterior showed no hints as to his inner moods. Yuffie stood and helped Namine stand too.

"I'll guide you ok, you keep hold of my hand," she told the younger girl, squeezing her small hand as a reassurance. Leon gently lifted The Prince up and held him bridal style in his arms, then looked around the room. As if coming to a decision he turned to the Royal Court Magician and said:

"He'll want some personal things before we leave; clothes, wallet, and what not." Donald looked at him incredulously but backed down when Leon gave him 'The Glare' and he reluctantly waddled off to find a bag and pack.

Leon turned to the Ninja-ette whom he, reluctantly, held quite a lot of respect for and silently asked her to ask Namine. Not because he wasn't close to Namine, but because there was a few 'Female Teenage' implications to consider. It wasn't like he'd be the one blushing; he just felt that the poor witch had been through enough.

Yuffie smiled at him, a genuine one, not a hyperactive one but a smile that told the swordsman the she was pleased with him, thankful even.

"Namine is there anything you want to grab before we go?" she asked bending down to her height so that the blind girl could hear her better. The young witch nodded briefly and spoke up:

"My spell books and potions. But why do we have to leave?" She asked innocently. Yuffie exchanged glances with Leon and caught the message he was sending.

"We're not safe here, the black midgets could come back any minute now for Prince Sora. We have to go someplace where they can't find us." Yuffie gave herself a pat on the back for handling the situation so well, Namine didn't need to know about how trashed her home was and was slightly thankful that the girl was blind at the moment

"You mean the Heartless?" She asked as Yuffie led her to the door in order to follow Leon as he picked out the safest routes. Donald joined them pulling up the rear with a small suitcase.

"Yeah. Them." She said stonily, her emotions were rising again at the loss of their King and Queen. Tears began to blur her vision as she looked around at the debris. It had been too easy for the enemy to take the rulers of the land…she'd be damned if they got to Prince Sora too. She gazed at the sleeping head poking out from Leon's arms up ahead and apologised over and over again in her mind for not protecting his parents better.

"So what now?" the small girl asked clinging to Yuffie's hand like a lost lamb. She stumbled slightly but didn't fall and it occurred to Yuffie how vulnerable the poor girl was in her state. She looked back ahead at where Leon was marching, and then glanced behind at Donald, who was lagging behind with the suitcase, and sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Kairi woke with a start. A brilliant blue sky greeted her as she tried to figure out where she was, or what had happened for that matter. The place was calm, quiet, peaceful, save for the occasional snort from one of her friends lying next to her.

She sat up slowly testing her aching muscles and balance as she looked around at her immediate surroundings. She was in a large field of long wavy yellow grass, pre-cut straw or hay maybe? Behind her was a pine tree forest that looked dark and foreboding. She didn't like the look of it and turned away to scan the rest of the horizon. In front of her was the biggest array of mountains she'd ever seen. She didn't like the look of those either but if they were to get anywhere…she shuddered.

She turned her glance to her friends who were showing signs of waking up, and she waited for them to rouse. First was Selphie who shot up and screamed out. Kairi caught her and held her close hushing her quiet. Then Wakka woke with a groan, and in much the same way she did. Tidus sat up rubbing his neck and looked around groggily before giving a yawn and lying back down to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Wakka said pulling Tidus back up by his hair.

"Ow! Wakka!" Kairi giggled at this but stopped when she noticed one person had yet to awaken. She put on a sly grin and readied her self to pounce on the sleeping boy but something caught her eye that caused her to freeze. Her skin paled and she gasped in shock… Riku was lying in a pool of blood.

"Riku!"

* * *

Three days had passed and still Sora hadn't woken from his sleep. Cloud stood watching over the Young Prince rigidly and inwardly kicking himself over and over again. How could he have been so stupid! He had let his charge down and he had suffered because of it.

If only he'd been there, if only he'd been the one fighting, maybe Namine would still be able to see, maybe none of this would've happened. He should have been there! Should have protected His Majesty! But no. Instead he was trapped.

The door creaked open and he heard the pitter-patter of small feet creep forward. Images of the little 'Heartless' crept into his mind, and he found himself tensed, waiting for an advance. His hand twitched in anticipation for a fight, and his sword pulsed underneath his resting fingers.

"How is he?"

His eyes popped open when the small voice penetrated the other wise silence. He was surprised to find Namine standing next to him looking so brave and confident.

"He's sleeping." He watched quietly as she held her hands out in front of her, feeling for the bed in which the Prince was currently sleeping in. She turned her head towards his direction and smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone Sir Cloud. Don't blame yourself, His Highness the King wouldn't," she said calmly. Cloud was shocked beyond his limits. Was he that open, that even a blind girl could read him clearly? He'd have to work harder on hiding his thoughts…

"If it had been Leon, he wouldn't be beating himself up over it, he'd be trying to plan out what to do next…which he is. You should too," she said reaching up the bed to find Sora's hand but found it difficult. Cloud reached down and took her hand, gave it a hopeful squeeze and directed it to The Prince's own. She smiled painfully and tried to hold back the tears that fell anyway. Cloud knelt down so that he was at her level and took her chin in his hands, directing her unseeing gaze at him.

"Have hope Namine. You have cast wonders upon this world already…you can do it again and again, there's no stopping you." He smiled soothingly and took her into a brotherly hug as she let the sobs take over. No matter how hard he denied it, the kids had become part of his soul and he was just like a big brother to them. It pained him to see them upset or in any kind of discomfort, and it pained him even more when he knew he could do nothing to help them… "Just be patient…good things come to those who wait."

And with those words, Sora stirred. Both bodies froze and turned to the sleeping prince.

* * *

His world was spinning. His mind felt numb and his body ached as though he'd just run around the entire Main Island three or four times. He wanted to scream out, to stop the pain but lacked the energy to do much more than lie there.

"Riku…" a whispered voice, some one was calling him; some one knew his name, but who was it? Who was calling? "Riku…open your eyes…" He didn't know they were closed. Slowly the darkness that was his vision brightened to a soft dusky blue. He felt as though he was floating in mid air, suspended in a twilit sky. Then, like a work of subtle magic, small flickering lights that appeared with a small array of sparkles softly lighted up the area. He was slowly tilted to an upright position felt a solid surface beneath his feet.

He found himself standing on a reflective floor and staring in awe at the spectacular sight before him. His aches forgotten, pain no longer gripping him. The starry night sky held his complete attention.

Then a soft tinkling of bells sounded and he watched as a flurry of lights appeared fluttering closer together until they began to form a small shape. He could make out two small legs, arms and a torso but by the time he found the head the body had fully materialised and he was looking deep into two cerulean blue eyes.

"Sora…?" His throat constricted painfully and he felt warm tears falling down his cheeks. There in front of him was the boy he'd known since he was knee high to a grasshopper, the boy he'd cried for every night since the storm took him away, the boy he'd killed…

The little boy smiled at him as though nothing had happened, as though they were still friends, still five years old, still on the Island. He called out and waved his small arms at him.

"Can't find me!" he said as if they were playing a game of hide and go seek, as though he were still alive. The small Sora giggled at Riku's puzzled frown and took off into the shadowy distance. Riku panicked.

"Sora! Wait! Come back…"his voice broke as the emotions ran riot in his body, he jumpstarted after the hyper child but the darkness engulfed his small friend before he could decipher which way to run.

The lights around him dimmed as he sank to his knees in convulsive sobs. This was too much for his guilty mind. He barely noticed the eerie chill that warped around him, he didn't hear the soft whispers until they were too loud to ignore. Fragmented sentences washed over him, they made no sense, but he listened anyway.

"Heartless…beware…help us…"

"Must find…where is our King? ...Keybladers…"

"Find the Keyblade Master…seal the Keyholes…"

"All hearts are…find the Keyblade Master… doomed"

"We're all doomed…doomed"

"Doomed…"

None of it made any sense, his head was spinning again and he felt so confused. Where was he? Why was he here? What did all this mean? He screwed his eyes shut and prayed that he'd wake up, die, runaway, do something to get out of this hellhole he was stuck in.

But it seemed his punishment was not over as the tinkling sound hit his ears again. He looked up and saw another figure appearing in another array of white lights. This boy was older, matured, but as he materialised, there was no mistaking the spiky brown hair or the ocean blue eyes.

The boy in front of him was an older Sora, a Sora that couldn't be, shouldn't be…but was. Riku watched paralysed by shock, as the boy glanced jerkily around, trying to discern where he was and how he'd gotten there. Riku's mind was racing; 'how can this be? Is this really Sora, is this really the little boy he was looking for or is it some kind of trick?'

As he watched he noticed how the older Sora was dressed in a regal uniform, with black trousers and a musket sword at his left hand. Was he still the same Sora he knew…he didn't look like him…

"Sora?" he asked hesitantly. The boy's attention snapped to him with a sharp reflex and Riku felt the flash of panic behind the intense eyes.

"Who goes there?" The boy asked in a regal tone. Riku frowned at the posh edge in the boy's tone but also noted the fear within the shout. Their eyes met; wide, unbelieving sky grey eyes stared tearfully into frowning, confused but untrusting ocean blue eyes searching for a sign that this was real. Riku unconsciously took a step forward, reaching out to the boy, wanting to touch him, to believe his eyes, to be certain he was real.

"Don't!" The boy pulled his musket sword out in record timing and aimed the tip at Riku in blind panic. Sora's cry hit him hard as he watched him draw the sword against him. And the tears came again, his throat sealed itself and his heart was in danger of beating right out of his chest. 'He doesn't remember me.' Sora frowned at him, finally deciding that Riku was no threat but keeping his sword out just in case. So many questions flew around the silver haired teen but he only managed to voice one:

"Sora?" His voice was but a mere whisper, no louder than those form earlier but it echoed across the vast candlelit 'sky'; asking, pleading, begging. There was a moment of silence where an unseen wind toyed with their loose strands of hair, where the small lights flickered.

Sora frowned harder, trying to think, to recall the boy stood in front of him, to remember something. The boy clearly knew him from somewhere…and yet there was nothing…

"Who are you?"


	8. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
